Metalhead Rewired
Metalhead Rewired '''is the 11th Episode of the second season and the 37th episode in the series overall. ''"When things are going to get tough, this guy gets even tougher!"'' Official Description After Donnie upgrades Metalhead's artificial intelligence, he must decide if he can trust a sentient Metalhead. Plot The episode opens up with Metalhead's point of view, observing the Turtles. Donatello tells his brothers that he has upgraded Metalhead's A.I. in order for him to listen to their commands and work alongside them as a powerful weapon, as the fighting styles of the Foot Clan and the Kraang have been programmed into him. After a brief training session, Metalhead's upgrades are shown to be very useful, as the robot easily incapacitates all four of the Turtles, much to even Master Splinter's surprise. However, after Mikey is grabbed on the face by the robot, Splinter has a few choice words with Donnie and tells him that he has created a useful tool/weapon, but he needs to learn how to use it wisely. When a security wire outside sets off an alarm inside of Metalhead, the Turtles head out to see who is near the entrance to their lair - they discover a frantic Spider Bytez being chased down by three Kraang droids. Despite Spider Bytez pleading for the Turtles to save him, he is captured by the Kraang before he can explain what happened. Thanks to Donnie's intervention, Metalhead is already prepared to take action and arrives with the Shell Raiser in order to chase down the Kraang. After quite a lengthy battle on the road with the Kraang's vehicle, Metalhead manages to crash the Kraang's getaway. However, when the turtles step out to investigate, the vehicle and Spider Bytez are both gone. While investigating the crash site for clues, Leonardo begins to show signs of jealously towards Metalhead's new usefulness. Michelangelo accidentally stumbles upon a Kraang computer, while trying to get a pizza burrito out of a vending machine (which was the Kraang computer). Metalhead tries to gain access to any potential info, only to wind up destroying it, giving him the scorn of the other turtles. Back at the lair while Donnie diagnoses Metalhead's condition and states that he can be repaired after "a while". Metalhead's repairs however begin to eat away at the other Turtles' patience until finally Leo orders Donnie to shut down Metalhead's A.I., informing him that Metalhead is too dangerous to use. Metalhead however overhears Leo's conversation and unwilling to be shut down, it locks the Turtles in Donnie's lab and leaves, after throwing Donnie into the algae pool in his lab. After being set free by Splinter, the Turtles set off in the Shellraiser to find Metalhead, under the impression that it has gone rogue. Upon finding the robot, Metalhead steps into a porta-potty, and disappears to the Turtles' confusion. To their luck, Mikey is somehow able to reveal that the porta-potty is actually a portal, which proceeds to suck them all into it. Inside the portal, the Turtles discover that it leads to a secluded base that belongs to the Kraang. The base also acts as a prison to all the mutants that had faced the Turtles in the past, The Turtles also notice Metalhead at the main computer of the base, revealing that Metalhead was on their side all along, and that he is trying to rescue the other mutants. The Kraang however quickly catch on, and both the Turtles and Metalhead work together to stop the invading droid. Despite the interference of a brainwashed Snakeweed and Spider Bytez, Metalhead manages to rescue the Turtles, releases all of the captured Mutants, and re-open the portal back to Earth. Despite the mutants and the Turtles being able to escape, Metalhead is unable to leave due to him being the only one to keep the portal open. Despite the pleas of the Turtles, Metalhead orders them to leave as there is no other choice. After saying goodbye to Donatello one last time. Metalhead attacks the main computer, destroying several Kraang and himself in an implosion. Back on Earth, the Turtles notices that all that remains of Metalhead now is just his inactive head. Leo apologizes to Donnie for not trusting Metalhead. Mikey tells Donnie that he didn't mind when Metalhead was grabbing him by the face. The Turtles give a moment of silence for their fallen friend as Donnie hints that he might repair Metalhead, someday... Captured Mutants *Spider Bytez *Slash *Snakeweed *Dr. Tyler Rockwell *Kirby Bat *Squirrelanoids *Mutant Wasps *Justin *Spy-Roach *Pete The Pigeon *Newtralizer Splinter's Wisdom "Donatello has created a powerful tool and it is to our advantage to study an enemy's techniques. But you must use that tool wisely." Video Production 99203731745.jpg|Storyboard Animatic 910467-935.jpg|Storyboard Animatic 09182827461514.jpg|Storyboard Animatic 991010938711.jpg|Storyboard Animatic 992826210385621.jpg|Storyboard Animatic 9948910274619534.jpg|Storyboard Animatic 939347271474652109.jpg|Storyboard Animatic 992094746134.jpg|Storyboard Animatic 7492001374161.jpg|Storyboard Animatic 0988750476125.jpg|Storyboard Animatic 8939920187127442.jpg|Storyboard Animatic Trivia *Metalhead constantly grabbing Mikey by the face is a gag that relates to Leatherhead grabbing Donnie by the face in '''It Came From The Depths and TCRI. And both friends sacrifice themselves for their closest friends. Errors *When Raph and Leo toke out the two Kraangdroid's, Raph dragged one to the surface, off-screen, when he punched it, it's arm flew off. When it flew, it was not covered with blue armor, even know the Kraangdroid was covered with the blue armor. *While the Kraang were shooting at Metalhead, lasers were going inside his body. *When Michelangelo struggles to grab the Super Macho Burrito, he says "Lengua y Queso", which translates into "Language and Cheese" Gallery Tumblr mzsxw9mUit1selbgso1 1280.png That was WAY to close.png|That was a close one! 245px-12.png Still alive.JPG I see you.JPG Free.JPG LTD, Like a Turtle do.jpg|''"Like-a-turtle-do!"'' 273px-Slash_looks_at_raph.jpg 273px-Raph_happy.jpg 276px-Metalhead-Rewired-4.jpg 185px-Thumb.png 276px-Metalhead-Rewired-3.jpg Portal Potty Anyone?.jpg|Portal-Potty Anyone? Oww… My nose.jpg Mh rewired.jpg Metalhead... Rewired.jpg Metalhead with destroyed Kraang in background.jpg|Metalhead's unexpected sacrifice. A uh,.jpg|''"Watch it, Metalhead!"'' Auhhhh.jpg S211 1240.jpg S211 1245.jpg S211 1231.jpg Metalhead Rewird Mikey.jpg|Garbage cannon beats Kraang rocket! Glitch Metalhead Rewired.jpg Kraang Prison.jpg op.jpg Happy.jpg Burrito.jpg Mikey shaking.jpg Mikey Shoving.jpg Mikey Jumping.jpg Mikey Licking.jpg|Wow! Mikey really wants that burrito! Mikey Kicking.jpg Mikey Fighting.jpg Whateves.jpg Mikey reached.jpg Mikey vending.jpg Mikey vending 2.jpg Snake is free.jpg Snake at Donnie.jpg Snake throw.jpg Snake MW.jpg Spider Bytez 23.jpg Spider Bytez 22.jpg Spider Bytez 21.jpg Spider Bytez 20.jpg Spider Bytez 19.jpg Spider Bytez 18.jpg Spider Bytez 17.jpg Spider Bytez 16.jpg Spider Bytez 15.jpg Spider Bytez 14.jpg Spider Bytez 13.jpg Spider Bytez 12.jpg Spider Bytez 11.jpg Spider Bytez 10.jpg Spider Bytez 9.jpg Spider Bytez 8.jpg Spider Bytez 7.jpg Spider Bytez 6.jpg Spider Bytez 5.jpg Spider Bytez 4.jpg Spider Bytez 3.jpg Spider Bytez 2.jpg Spider Bytez 1.jpg MW1.jpg MW2.jpg MW3.jpg MW4.jpg MW5.jpg MW6.jpg Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:The Show Category:Episodes that aired in 2014 Category:Donnie Themed Episode